Dark Desire
by animalllover
Summary: When Zuko and Katara encounter each other in a forest, both wanting each other how will this end? And what happens when he captures her? Rated T for intense scenes of violence, language, and some sexual encounters. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


I danced quietly in the water, as I manipulated each droplet around me as I practiced my waterbending with ease. The water pelts were quickly spinning around my body as I played in the open lake while my friends were sitting around the warm fire under the night sky a few miles away. I came out here just to get away from the constant noise of the babbling voices of my friends, and to brush up on my bending after I had now officially became a Master Waterbender. I smiled to myself as I thought of me, a master, at my own element and the first of the Southern Water tribe. The pelts had now turned and molted with each other so now I was encased in a water shape vortex. However, I heard a distant noise behind a nearby bush; I stepped out of the vortex, the water stopped in mid air as I looked around for any one.

"Hello?" I called out thinking out who would watch me as I practiced, only in my bindings. _Well, this is going to be interesting. I _**know **_I heard something, _after a few more silencing moments had passed I narrow my eyes as go back bending the water around me.

**(Figure's POV)**

I saw her dancing around with ease as the water slowly hugged her body as she manipulated the water with her will. I couldn't help but stare in awe as something so powerful and so beautiful, she moved with ease and I glanced at her soaked bindings. My god! Her breasts were clearly defined and her legs were glistening in the moonlight. I felt my body become flushed and I just wondered _what would happen if I could roam my hands down her toned stomach and up her silky, caramel legs under the….NO STOP! You came here for one reason and one reason only! Keep it together! _I take a step to move from the one bush into the other one closer to her, but I stepped on a twig snapping it. I see her step out of the vortex made from water and her yell out demanding who it was. I stopped and waited….. 

**(Katara's POV)**

Again I heard another twig and I stopped the water around me and with a flick of my wrist the water turned into icicles and they hovered in mid air.

"Aang I swear if it's you, then get out of here now!" I demanded as I heard another noise, I turned to one of the bushes and threw half of the ice shards at eh bush but there was no one there. _Ugh! Where is the little perv! _

Finally, after moments of silence again I smirked, "Fine, if you won't come out I'll make you!" I yelled, and I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath. The shards melted together and formed into a small wave; breathing silently and raising my arms; the water in the nearby bushes were streaming out of the bushes and into the wave. But, as the water was being forcibly bended out of the bushes, the result of this move was that the remains crumbled leaving no trace. As each bush fell, there was only one patch left containing two bushes, each big enough for someone to hide. _Ah ha! _I smile as the water came out and as the bush fell to the ground, dead. A black clad figure got up and walked towards me.  
>I could tell by the shape of the body that it was a man, but I couldn't see their face.<p>

"Who are you!" I demanded, I heard them chuckle,

"What you don't know who I am?" They asked, and I heard the familiar voice, I take a step back as the water around drops into the lake. I gasp, as they ignite a flame in their hand and look at me,

"Zuko," I gasp out, but my surprised eyes quickly turned into daggers as I glared at him quickly getting in a ready stance. "Why are you here!" I demanded, as he continued to step closer.

"Where is the Avatar!" he yelled back at me and the fire in his hands grew with each passing moment, I chuckle,

"Like I would ever tell you." I dead planned as his face twitched out in anger.

"Fine, maybe you will better off as my prisoner," He said, as I rolled my eyes,

"Please, like you could ever defeat me." And I immediately wanted to smack myself after saying that. _Stupid stupid stupid! _

"So you say; how about we make a deal. If you win I will leave peacefully and will not follow and stop my search for the Avatar," I looked at him skeptically, as I watched his movements as I he was now only two steps away from me. "But if you lose, you will come with me **peacefully **and will stay with me until I let you go." I weighed my options, _If I win, he stops hunting us, giving us more time to help train Aang which would make defeating the Fire Lord easier. However, __**if **__I lose I stay with him…Well I better be one god damn good Master. _

"You got yourself a deal." As I got ready, I failed to notice to the small smile playing at his lips. Before I could summon any water out of the lake a fire wave was sent straight towards me; I quickly back flipped into the water, slowly bending the water under me into an ice board. My feet touched the cold ice, but I moved my hands in circles around me and the water gathered into a huge wave as I rode it one my ice board. I saw Zuko's eyes widen in fear for a split second, but he quickly put up a small fire like vortex around him as I made the wave crash down on him.

I step lightly on the soaked ground as I saw Zuko lying on the floor motionless.

"I guess I am not as toothless as you thought, sweetheart."**(Quote came from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, from Spike.)** I smiled in triumph as I walked to him, but as I was in arm's length, I saw the water around him slowly turn into steam. "Wait a minute," Immediately, his arm shot out and clasped onto mine. I tried to wiggle out of his arm but he held on tighter as he got up slowly twisting my arm behind my back. His warm breath tickling down my wet neck,

"Looks like I win," I smirk,

"Not even close," I slam by head back hitting him in the nose, he yelps in pain as I drop to the ground, swiftly moving my legs under his making him fall to the ground. As he lies on the ground for the split second, still trying to process what I had done. I straddled him and I bended the water from the ground and made shackles around his hands above his head and his legs. I smile down at him as he struggled in the restraints. "Now I win," Steam poured its way out of his nose as he smiled up at me,

"You know I didn't know you liked me this way." I felt Zuko's hips buck under me as I had to fight the sudden surge of pleasure from that simple act had brought up. I bended an icicle from the water and I held it in my hand,

"Don't flatter yourself." I press the shard to his neck, "I should end you right here, right now. It would be so much easier." I bend down my wet chest touching black one, as I whispered in his ear, the shard threatening to go through. "All I would have to do is just apply the right amount pressure." I applied more pressure as I felt a small trickle of blood run its way down his neck. I look down into his amber eyes; I thought I was going to see fear or loathing, but instead I saw determination and….lust? As I stared I didn't notice that his hands were free. And in that split second he took my distraction as an option and moved us so I was under him. _NO! Come on THINK! _

"I think you lose." A triumphant smile etched his way across his face as his shaggy hair was slowly becoming drenched in sweat….or was that the water….oh well. I tried to move out of his grasp but he held my hands above my head in one hand. I arched my back into his chest trying to wiggle my hands off, but nothing worked. _UGH! NO! _I screamed in my head, _Wait! There is one thing, please Spirits forgive me. _I saw how Zuko was looking down at me as I arched my back, his eyes wandering over my bindings. "Stop that peasant! You lose now you come with me, before I do something both of us don't want." He threatened as I took a deep breath, I stare into his eyes as lust was clouding his vision, and here I go. I pressed my lips up against his; I opened his mouth as my tongue darted in, at first he was unmovable, but soon he responded with hunger. His grip slackened, as he pushed me into the ground as the one hand grabbed my breast, I intake a breath out of surprise but his mouth was already on mine again. I could feel his hunger as he let my hands go, and tried to undo my bindings. _Ha! Sucker!_ I clenched my fist and right as I was about to punch him in the side of the head he caught my fist and pinned it to the side of me, outstretched. I stop and he pulls back; "Don't even think about it." He threatens, and I slam my head into the ground. _NO! NO! NO! _Zuko looked at me,

"Fine, you win." I mutter, as his smile spreads across his face.

"Hey, I mean that would have worked but you are so predictable." He taunts and I clench my jaw, I tried to head butt him but he easily maneuvered,

"I am not predictable! You're just a filthy _ex_-prince who has nothing but his own loneliness to accompany him!" I scream at him, and I shut my mouth as I saw his lust driven eyes quickly turn to steel. _I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut…._

"You just made a mistake peasant," Zuko threatened as he came down and nibbled at my neck, I tried to suppress a moan as I felt him marking me.

"Please…stop…." I gasp out as he draws back,

"That's not what your body is saying," his hands travel down my stomach and rest on my lower abdomen.

"Please, I'll come with you." He smiles as he gets off me,

"Make no mistake waterbender, do not insult me or my honor, or you will endure the consequences." He threatened as he roughly took me by the arm and lead me deeper in the woods towards his ship. After what seemed like miles walking we arrived on his ship, we walked down the long steel hallways. I was soon pushed into his room with him as he shut the door.

"I'd rather the cell," I responded back as he turned towards me,

"Oh really? So you'd rather be with all my men in a cell, unprotected and dressed like that I'm sure you would get frequent visits from the guards." He countered as I opened my mouth to protest, but I shut it.

"Fine," I jutted out as I walked over to his bed, "so tell me what I am supposed to do?" I ask, as I carefully watched Zuko walk to his dresser and pull out a t-shirt and boxers. He walked over to me, and handed me them.

"Wear these; they're better than your wet ones you have on now. And I know that the Avatar will come for his _girl_friend-" I cut him off, as I stood up trying to shorten the distance between us,

"First off I'm not his girlfriend, never have never will. And second, so wait…I'm just bait that's it?" I huffed out as Zuko continued to look down at me.

"Pretty much yeah, and You. Will. Help. Me. Capture. Him." He strained out, with each word he backed me up against the wall and I almost forgot to breathe, _almost. _

"No, I will not." I spat back, but he narrowed his eyes and he leaned in dangerously close as our lips were inches away. I could smell the apples and cinnamon emit from him, and I couldn't help but want more.

"Yes you will, or you will-" I cut him off,

"Endure the consequences, yeah I get it." I sarcastically remarked, he stared down at me, and again I wanted to feel his lips against mine. They felt so good before;

"You better learn to hold that tongue peasant. I have a short temper and I will not be merciful." He threatened, "And you better-" I cut him off as my lips quickly smashed upon his, I weaved my hands through his hair as his arms were on either side of my head and his lips trailed slow, hot kissed down my neck. I felt him kiss his way down to my chest and I took deep breaths as my hands slowly trailed their way up his shirt. I could feel his defined chest as I memorized every bump and curve; I slowly nibbled on his ear and sucked on his neck as hands were skimming their up my thighs pressing me harder into the wall.

"Sir, should we take off?" we heard someone call from outside, we broke away immediately and Zuko walked over to his door and stepped outside.

"What the hell do I keep getting myself into?" I muttered as I switched clothes.


End file.
